La Ley de Murphy
by Maki Tasui
Summary: [OneShot] Una tarde soleada, un muchacho, dos pases para el cine... y una chica que sólo quiere deshacerse de todo para enfocarse en una sola persona. Mejor sé precavido, trae tu paraguas. [Shoujo ai TxP]


**_HOLA :D _**

**Soy yo! n..n Si, yo, Maki Tasui, kono Neko no Baka, a que pensaron que había muerto o algo así? xD POS NO! O.ó solo andaba de parranda xP (de hecho no -.-U)**

**Weh, n-n chicos y chicas xD, el día de hoy me estoy estrenando o.ó así es! Nueva pareja! xD Quieren averiguar cual es? n..n entonces sigan leyendo 8D, pero antes TTwTT, vamos al disc xD **

**-SHAMAN KING y todos sus personajes, incluidos HoroHoro y Ren Tao TTwTT, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei-sama o.ó **

**-Recomiendo a los homofóbicos que salgan o.ó, ésto, contrariamente a mi costumbre xD, es un fic _SHOUJO AI_ o.ó Y si no sabes qué rayos es eso, significa fic _CHICAxCHICA_ x3. Si no te gusta, pos no leas y sha -..- **

**Así es, queridos lectores :3, incursionando en el yuri xD, qué tal? n-n.Y sin nada más que agregar xD, los dejo con el fic… n..n Espero que les guste n0n.**

--------------------------

**La ley de Murphy.**

--------------------------

Cuando el despertador no sonó, la regadera tenía agua fría, hacía un tráfico terrible y llegaste tardísimo a la escuela con veinte minutos de retraso para el examen final (del cual por cierto no estudiaste nada), siempre hay un tipo lo suficientemente gordo como para taparte el paso justo cuando vas subiendo unas estrechas escaleras. Y encima, el tipo no lleva prisa, pero tú si.

A éste fenómeno se le conoce como la Ley de Murphy. Lo que no quieres que pase, pasa. Y lo que quieres que pase, no pasa. Y era justo lo que llevaba ocurriendo la semana entera.

Todos y cada uno de losúltimos cuatro días, el cielo, que se la había pasado de un azul inmaculado el día entero, había decidido súbitamente ponerse de un gris espantoso y lleno de nubes justo a la hora en que los estudiantes salían de la escuela secundaria. Pero el aguacero no se había soltado hasta que la última estudiante salía del edificio, y aquella estudiante, precisamente, no traía paraguas.

Así que la chica llevaba en total cuatro días llegando a su casa calada hasta los huesos, empapada y con la mochila y los cuadernos echados a perder gracias a la acción del agua. Y cuando al fin había encontrado su bendito paraguas (que parecía haberse escondido en algún recóndito lugar de su desordenada habitación a propósito), el Sol había decidido salir y dar la mejor de sus sonrisas durante todo el día.

Cualquiera se habría regocijado de tener una preciosa tarde de buen tiempo para variar, y encima en viernes, pero no Pilikka Usui. Ella se encontraba ahora de camino a su casa, con los rayos del dichoso astro bañándole la espalda casi con burla, y rodeada por una muchedumbre de chicos y chicas ruidosos y alegres, contagiados por el clima. Y ella, desentonando a la perfección con el paisaje, cargando con su enorme paraguas morado. Yupi.

Enfurecida, Pilikka no escuchó que la llamaban hasta que la chica misma se acercó corriendo hacia ella y le tocó el hombro.

-...Pilikka! Qué no me oyes? Ya van como diez veces mínimo que te estoy hablando!

-Ah, eres tú Seyrarm...- la muchacha peliazulada pareció volver a la Tierra de un sentón, y Seyrarm suspiró, cansada.

-Ay mujer... no hay remedio contigo...

-Perdóname, venía... pensando.- Se explicó Pilikka, haciendo un esfuerzo por no agarrar a sombrillazos a un par de pajarillos que cantaban "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi a todo pulmón, posados en un arbusto cercano. Estaba loca o los avechuchos la miraban de reojo?

Seyrarm se encogió de hombros, tomándola del brazo y caminando con ella. Le sonrió, contenta.

-Bueno, da igual. Las chicas y yo vamos a tomar un café, vienes? ...O tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó, abriendo muchos sus grandes ojos. Al escuchar la última pregunta, Pilikka no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-...P-por qué...?

Seyrarm se llevó las manos a las mejillas, extasiada.

-Dioses! Te has puesto roja! No me digas que quedaste de verte con algún chico...!

El rostro infantil de Usui pareció a punto de explotar, y la chica abrazó su sombrilla con demasiada fuerza.

-Diablos, no!

-Claro que sí, y no intentes ocultarlo! Si cada vez te pones más roja! Por qué no me habías dicho que ya tienes novio...?

-Seyrarm, por lo que más quieras, baja la voz!- cuchicheó Pilikka con los dientes apretados, mirando hacia todos lados. Obviamente nadie se había percatado de la situación, pero aún así Pilikka estaba escandalizada, rogando porque nadie hubiera escuchado la indiscreción de su rubia amiga...

...Desgraciadamente no tuvo suerte.

-Sey, qué tanto andas publicando?- se escuchó una dulce y conspiradora voz, y Pilikka se giró para mirar a la recién llegada. Al ver la melena platinada, por poco se tropieza con sus propios pies.

-...Je-Jeanne!

-Ni mas ni menos, amigocha!- sonrió la de ojos rojizos, para después acercar mucho su rostro a la peliazulada ainu. –Y dime, Pilikkita... cómo está eso de que tienes una cita con un muchacho y no me habías dicho...?

Seyrarm y Jeanne se desternillaron de la risa al ver como el rojo en las mejillas de Pilikka comenzaba a cambiar a un púrpura muy subido de tono. Aguantándose las ganas de meterles la sombrilla por la boca a sus "amigas" para después abrirla, Pilikka cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de contener, y exclamó, harta

-QUE NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON NINGÚN CHICO, DIABLOS!

-Ahhh, en serio...? Vaya, es verdad que me lo preguntaba, pero no esperaba que lo confesaras así de alto, Pili...

La Usui se detuvo en seco. "Pili"? Solo había una persona que la llamaba así, y era...

-Lyzerg, querido!- soltó Jeanne, radiante, mientras Seyrarm se tapaba la boca con la mano para no echar el hígado a carcajadas. Pilikka por poco y cae muerta ahí mismo.

Lyzerg le sonrió a la peliplatinada.

-Hola Jeanne... Qué tal su día, chicas?

-De maravilla, corazón- contestó la de ojos rojizos, agarrando (con las garras) a Pilikka de un brazo y obligándola a reanudar la caminata, ahora con Lyzerg junto a ellas. El peliverde volvió a sonreír de tal modo que bien hubiera podido hacerle competencia al radiante Sol.

-Me alegro. Pili...- comenzó, dirigiendo sus verdes ojos dentro de aquellos azules. Pilikka le regresó la mirada, amagando un puchero de pura bilis. Aunque Lyzerg no pareció notarlo. –Hoy te ves en verdad linda...

Jeanne y Seyrarm dejaron escapar un gemidito emocionado al unísono, antes de intercambiar miradas cómplices entre ellas y luego fulminar a Pilikka con los ojos, sonriendo como el diablo. Sabiendo que hacían mal cuarteto, Seyrarm se llevó a Jeanne aparte a todo correr, a tal velocidad que parecía que tenían alas en los zapatos.

-Bueno Pilikka... platicamos luego, acabamos de recordar que olvidamos... eso. Nos vemos el lunes!- exclamó Jeanne como pésima excusa a toda velocidad mientras salía disparada con Seyrarm hacia quién sabe dónde, dirigiendo miradas la mar de divertidas hacia ellos de vez en vez y dejando tras de ellas una estela de polvo.

Pilikka, con la mandíbula desencajada, las miró huir, y por primera vez en la semana deseó que el cielo se cubriera de nubes, comenzara a llover y la partiera un rayo.Era obvio que la (no) oportuna aparición de Lyzerg les había confirmado a las metiches de Sey y Jeanne la sospecha de que ella salía con el inglés bonito. Carajo.

Lyzerg observó confundido como la ainu se llevaba las manos a los largos cabellos con ganas de arrancárselos del cuero cabelludo. Carraspeó.

-Ehm... Pili... te encuentras bien?- preguntó en voz baja, cauteloso. Pilikka por poco lo rostiza con los ojos.

-No, pero gracias por la preocupación.- fue la respuesta cortante que el inglés recibió. Aún así, valeroso, siguió caminando al lado de la enfurecida chica por unos momentos, hasta que la tensión entre ellos podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Lyzerg se armó con su mejor sonrisa y empezó de nuevo, comentando como si cualquier cosa.

-Y dime... te gusta el cine?

Directo al grano. Pilikka, espantada, volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. En verdad que no se esperaba eso. Y mucho menos hoy…

-...Pues... sí, ahora que lo dices, sí, sí me gusta...- respondió en voz baja, con un mal presentimiento. Lyzerg pareció ensanchar su sonrisa, emocionado.

-En serio? De verdad? Vaya, genial! Yo... ehm...- El muchacho de repente se dio cuenta de su despliegue de felicidad mal disimulada, y volvió a aclararse la garganta, muy propio el chico.

Comenzando a preocuparse, Pilikka lo miró con cautela. Odiaba armar escenas y romper corazones, sobretodo el de un niño tan apuesto y correcto como Lyzerg (toda una joya el muchacho), pero si al tipo se le ocurría invitarla a salir, como mucho se temía, no iba a tener más opción...

Y encima, tenía prisa por llegar al lugar donde había quedado de encontrarse con... alguien.

-Bueno, pues resulta que justo en mi bolsillo, tengo...- Lyzerg había recuperado la calma, aunque sus mejillas lucían adorablemente sonrojadas. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y continuó -...dos pases para la premier de la película que se estrena justo hoy! Qué te par...? Pili, no seas mala y voltea a verme por un segundo, si?- se interrumpió, tomando a Pilikka de los hombros para girarla y así poder mirar sus ojos azules. Muy a su pesar, la ainu le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

Sin apenas percatarse, Lyzerg volvió a sonreírle, colocando el par de boletos ante sus ojos.

-Qué dices? Te gustaría ir conmigo? Si no tienes algo que hacer hoy, claro...

-Lyzerg...- empezó Pilikka sin poder soportar un segundo más, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por aguantarle la mirada. El inglés no se dio por enterado, y siguió hablando como perico.

-...Digo, así igual y podemos salir a cenar algo después de la película! Te gusta la comida italiana? Porque conozco un lugar buenísimo, y no queda muy lejos...

-Hum, Lyzerg... yo...- la muchacha empezaba a sentir una oleada de pánico. El peliverde parecía más entusiasmado a cada momento, y si no le aclaraba las cosas de seguro iba a comenzar a dar brinquitos como conejo o algo. –...Lyzerg, yo... lo siento mucho, pero hoy estoy ocupada...

Lyzerg detuvo su perorata de súbito, y su sonrisa pareció apagarse un poco. Pero pronto se recuperó, clavando sus bellos ojos en los de la chica y luciendo más apuesto y seguro que nunca... Aunque Pilikka podría sentir el ligerísimo temblor en sus manos, que seguían sujetándola de los hombros...

-Bueno, qué tal mañana? Es sábado, dudo mucho que tengas algo que hacer, no es así?- intentó bromear el muchacho. Para la peliazulada comenzó a ser doloroso el ver a Lyzerg de ésta manera, incluso empezaba a verse un poco desesperado...

-Pues... yo... ehm...

Ahora sí, la siempre radiante y encantadora sonrisa de Lyzerg desapareció por completo, y las pupilas verdes la miraron, tristes.

-No me digas que tampoco puedes...- susurró, sin ánimos. Pilikka quiso excusarse.

-Mira, es que yo…

Justamente esto era lo que quería evitar, diablos! Pilikka se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, pero más que nada porque no podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar a Lyzerg, a pesar de que en verdad le agradaba mucho y le caía muy muy bien. Y encima odiaba ser la causa de aquella expresión tan decepcionada que ahora Lyzerg le dedicaba, pero...

-...En verdad, lo siento, pero yo...- Pilikka se armó de valor, y levantó la vista, mirando dentro de aquellos ojos esmeralda. –No puedo ir contigo. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Listo. Lo había dicho. Contó los segundos durante los cuales el inglés le sostuvo la mirada, y poco a poco las manos del peliverde la soltaron y volvieron a sus bolsillos, como en cámara lenta. Un muy mal intento de sonrisa despreocupada asomó a sus labios.

-Bueno, este... Pensé que hace un momento habías dicho que no salías con nadie, Pili...

-No, no dije eso.- fue la sencilla respuesta de la chica. Y era cierto, pero Lyzerg seguía igual de confundido, y dado el temblor de sus pupilas, profundamente herido. Se alejó un paso, sin romper contacto con los ojos de Pilikka.

-Bueno... ya sabes, yo... Si las cosas no funcionan con esa persona... ehm...

Pilikka sonrió, muy conmovida.

-Serás la primera persona en saberlo, lo prometo. Gracias de todos modos, Lyzerg.- susurró, dedicándole una mirada profunda al inglés. El peliverde solo le devolvió la décima parte de una triste sonrisa.

-No, por favor... no me agradezcas, yo...- Agitó las manos, como buscando en los rincones de su dolida mente algo más que decir, pero sin éxito. Al final se dio por vencido, dejando caer los hombros. -Bueno. No te entretengo más. Nos vemos...

Pilikka asintió, aún sujetando el paraguas en la mano mientras Lyzerg se daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino de regreso, solo. Intentando que la culpa que sentía no la devorara y exhalando un cansado suspiro, la ainu también se dio la vuelta y tomó su propio camino, rogando por que la persona con quien había quedado de verse aún no se hubiera desesperado y ya se hubiese marchado.

Estaba a tres cuadras escasas del parque donde habían acordado, cuando un pequeño y frío objeto golpeándole en la punta de su nariz la sobresaltó. Pilikka dirigió sus ojos al cielo, extrañada.

Lluvia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando el cielo se había nublado, pero sí que se dio cuenta del aguacero que de pronto se dejó caer sobre ella.

Corriendo bajo el paraguas, y sujetando la mochila como podía, Pilikka llegó al parque, que ahora estaba vacío, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, la respiración errática y temblando por el frío. Empezaba a desesperarse de no ver ni un alma, cuando una dulce voz llamó su atención.

-Pilikka...!

La peliazulada volteó. Ahí, intentando cubrirse de la intensa lluvia bajo el techo de un pequeño local, se encontraba una figura apenas más alta que ella, abrazándose a sí misma y tiritando por el frío, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro.

La ainu se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, sonriendo como una tonta y olvidando de pronto todo lo acontecido con tan solo ver la mirada que las rosas pupilas le devolvían. Pilikka habló tan bajo y tan suave, que su saludo sonó como un suspiro a los oídos de ambas.

-Hola Tamao...

-Hola Pilikka...- la saludó la otra chica, de pronto viéndose terriblemente nerviosa y preocupada. -Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a llegar, y más al ver que la lluvia empezaba a caer! Pensé que no querrías mojarte, y que te habrías ido a casa, o que tal vez alguien te había interceptado en el camino y te habías olvidado de venir a verme, o que...

-No seas tonta, Tamao! Cómo crees que iba a dejar de venir nomás por cualquier cosa?- la tranquilizó Pilikka, colocándose al lado de la niña rosada y cubriéndole con su paraguas. Tamao negó lentamente con la cabeza, algo avergonzada, y la ainu solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Hace frío aquí... qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?- sugirió, tomándole de la mano. Sonrojada, Tamao asintió, devolviéndole el gesto y aceptando el pequeño beso que Pilikka le obsequió, apenas rozándole los labios.

Muy juntas una de la otra y protegidas por el enorme paraguas morado, ambas niñas emprendieron el camino lentamente, sus pasos borrados por el agua y su presencia disimulada por la densa lluvia...

------------------------

**_Ta-da!_ xD **

**Ok, resulta que mi pequeña y completamente retorcida mentecilla traía ésta idea desde hace ya algún tiempo xP, pero apenas ayer pude ser capaz de escribirla TTwTT (traía un bloqueo mental de miedo ¬¬U, por eso no he actualizado TTxTTU). Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier coincidencia con "Te he estado esperando" no es más que eso, coincidencia ¬¬. (Oigan o.ó el shoujo ai nada que ver con el shounen ai, eh? X.xU, en serio que no pensé que pudiera haber tanta diferencia X0xUU)**

**Éste fic estuvo semi-basado en una historia real xD, solo que sin beso ni chico ni nada n.n (Adivinen quien fue la Neko no Baka que terminó empapada? ¬¬)**

**Extrañaron a Horo-sama? TTxTT YO TAMBIÉEEN! (BUAAAAAAA TT0TT), pero no pude encontrar la manera de meterlo en la historia sin irme de largo n.nU, y es que lo amo tanto! TT0TT. (Y amo que él ame a Ren xD, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben n.n) Por cierto o.O, fui a La Mole la semana antepasada, y adivinen a quién me encontré? o¬o A HORO-SAMA! 8D! (Era un cosplayer TTxTT, pero aún así hubieran visto el grito que me eché n.nU) Por supuesto que me tomé foto con él n.n**

**...Y ésto no tiene nada que ver, pero también había un cosplayer de Kurogane x33. (Igual por poco pego un brinco de tres metros n¬ñU)**

**Volviendo al fic n.nU, ustedes me dicen qué tal estuvo xD, no sean malos y envíenme un review con sus opiniones 0w0. Les mando miles de saludos a todos ustedes x3, saben que son mi razón de vivir TTwTT. Gracias por leer, lleven siempre un paraguas xD y recuerden! **

**HoroRen 4 ever! xD**

**WankoxNyanko x3 ****(Kuro le manda bexitoz a Fyan x3) **

**.:Maki Tasui:. **

**P.D.: o0ó ARRIBA EL YAOI, cómo de que no! O.ó Caramba!. **

**P.D.2: Gracias a Ho-sama :D y bexos a Neiyan TTxTT**


End file.
